tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan is also a contestant and one of the three finalists on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. He also makes a cameo appearance along with LeShawna in Indian Dance in Total Drama Around the World. Duncan was then contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. He is then a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Brawns. Duncan is considered one of the top ten villains of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight (such as Owen, who is about twice his size). He has a sarcastic personality, flirting with Heather despite his apparent dislike of her, and mocking Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold being his main victim (later intensifying it due to a certain move Harold made in Total Drama Island). He considers himself as being "straight with people", rarely pretending to be what he isn't. As a result, he has been shown to either get along with or make fierce enemies with his fellow competitors, although it is more than often the latter. Despite his mean demeanor, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Such moments displaying this side of him include finding a new bunny for his friend DJ after Geoff loses the first one, and defending Lindsay after she is betrayed by Heather. Some quality time with Harold also makes him consider ending his feud with him after so long, though this does not come to fruition. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face. In Total Drama All-Stars, being on the Heroic Hamsters starts to bring out his nicer side (which infuriates him, as it ruins his "bad boy" image). Total Drama Returns to the Island Duncan is brought back to compete again in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan entered this season surprisingly a bit more soft than previous seasons, and he has made many friends because of it. During the Trivia challenge, Duncan was slow to answer the questions and did not gain any points for his team. Duncan formed an alliance with Sky and others to ensure he wouldn't be eliminated. The Beavers ended up losing 4-0 and were forced to vote someone off. Duncan and the alliance voted for Dave, and Dave ended up getting the boot. Duncan isn't seen doing much in Volleybrawl, however he does win his round against Heather. The Beavers ended up winning immunity 5-2 and did not have to vote anyone off. When Samey is voted off by the Screaming Ducks, Duncan states that she deserved to go, and had it coming. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan has begun to form good friendships with Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Courtney. Duncan went first for his team in the challenge, and chose to play the odds. He picked 5, but sadly Heather guessed the correct answer with 7, and the Ducks gained a point. The Beavers ended up losing this challenge, and Duncan voted Leshawna off, who ended up leaving almost unanimously. Duncan along with most of the other contestants in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. When the challenge started, he suggested to his team that Sky should be the killer. She ended up killing Dawn very first and was correct. This got the Killer Beavers their first point. Duncan was the player killed from the Beavers, allowing Sky to win. The Killer Beavers ended up winning the challenge, which made Duncan very happy. After the challenge, Duncan told Sky that it wasnt a good idea to give Cody candy, but she did anyway. After Tyler was called safe, Duncan was happy for him and told him he was glad he was safe. However, Tyler was hugged by Sky, and this made Duncan jealous. In Topple on the Luck Players, Duncan's team ended up doing poorly in the challenge, causing them to be sent to the elimination ceremony. Duncan starts to bond a lot with Tyler more, as they start hanging after the challenge making jokes. The Beavers were forced to vote someone off, and Scott was the one decided to be voted off in each of the alliances for seeming like a threat due to his skill in challenges. So, even though Scott got the only point for their team, he was sent home via The Arrow of Shame. Duncan feels guilty after he betrayed Scott, and he is worried that his guilt would effect his performance in challenges. His worries vanished after Cameron singlehandedly won the challenge in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. Duncan is seen happy that Scarlett was eliminated from the game. Duncan starts off by talking to Sky and Tyler about being happy to finally have merged in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. During the challenge, Duncan finds out that he is bad at decoding spies codes. When Sky is cheated out of immunity by Chef, Duncan argues that she should've had immunity, but Chef dismisses him. He realizes that this is pointless and stops arguing. Duncan is apprached by Tyler, and is convinced by him that Heather is the biggest threat and must be eliminated, causing Duncan to eliminate her at the elimination ceremony. In Puzzle Riot, Duncan comes up with some self-proclaimed "hillarious" captions during the challenge, but he is not awarded any points by Chris and Chef. When it comes to voting time, Duncan cannot vote for his enemy Noah, so he decides to vote for Lindsay instead. Lindsay also votes for Duncan, but Lindsay is the only one to do so and ends up going home. In Korean Teaching or Learning, Duncan ends up doing poorly in the challenge, with Cameron and Noah dominating the challenge. After Cameron, Noah and Tyler return from their reward, they convince everyone to vote off Courtney and Gwen, due to Courtney being a bigger threat at the moment and that Gwen doing nothing and should go home soon. Duncan ends up keeping to his word and eliminates both of them that night. Duncan is approached by Cody in Supreme Chef Auto, where Cody tries to persuade Duncan into blindsiding Tyler the first time they can. Duncan soon tells everyone else about his plan, where Tyler turns everyone against Cody instead. Duncan tries his best to win the challenge, but is beaten by Cody, making him fustrated at himself. However Duncan is extremely happy when Cody gives up his immunity for Sky as a part of a twist. Tyler soon persuades everyone to turn on Cody and vote him off instead, leading to his elimination in the end of the elimination. In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, Duncan does extremely well in the challenge, where he ended up in a tie with Tyler. Duncan ends up winning the tie-breaker, gaining him immunity for the episode. During the elimination ceremony, Duncan stuck to his alliance and voted Noah off. Noah eventually ended up going home, and even though he complained, he was sent on the Boat of Losers for the first time since Total Drama Island. Duncan is seen extremely happy that he has made the final four in Final Four Face Off! However, when he falls behind in the challenge, he knew he would be eliminated. Due to Chris' twist of the person who comes last in the challenge is auto-eliminated. Duncan ends up quitting the game, wishing luck to the final three, Cameron, Sky and Tyler. He is seen rooting for them during the challenge with the other eliminated contestants. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Duncan appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. Duncan ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, respecting her gameplay over Cameron's. Total Drama Wild West Duncan is chosen to return to compete for Total Drama Wild West, where he is the first chosen by Sky to be a part of the Venomous Vipers team. Duncan soon joins an alliance with his friends and coleagues from last season, including Cody, Lindsay, Noah, Sky and Tyler. Duncan along with Tyler take a leader role in the episode, and during the challenge choosing most of the required supplies the team would need to survive a night in the desert. However, their team loses by one point, ultimately because of Dave. Duncan's alliance agreed that Dave would be the first eliminated again. But little did Duncan know, that Noah was campaigning to Tyler to turn on Duncan, as he believed that Duncan is to big of a threat to bring to the merge. At the elimination ceremony, Dave was eliminated by a vote of 5-2-2, with both Duncan and Samey getting two votes. Duncan soon finds out that Noah and Tyler had voted him, and he now begins to resent the two of them. In the following episode, Duncan loses to Katie in a singing challenge, because Chris believed Duncan's song had nothing to do with the wild west. However, because of Tyler's win in the final round, Tyler is able to bring his team to victory. However, Duncan is still mad at him and Noah, even though the multiple attempts Tyler had tried to apologize to Duncan, blaming Noah. Duncan soon finds that if Tyler is willing to do anything for his forgiveness, he would be able to control Tyler for the rest of the game. Tyler once again singehandedly wins the next challenge for his team, saving them from going to the elimination ceremony. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, Duncan's team loses for the second time, where Duncan is able to convince his alliance that Samey needs to go home. But it is soon revealed that the Samey in the game was actually a robot, and that the real Samey had just returned and destroyed the robot. Duncan still votes for Samey with his alliance, but once again Noah persuades Tyler to vote for Duncan. However, Noah ends up gaining Dakota and Samey into voting off Tyler instead, eliminating him to Duncan's surprise. With Tyler gone, most of the team is disappointed as he had bought a lot of joy and happiness to the team dynamics. However, this did not stop them from winning the challenge in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous. It is revealed that Samey has gained feelings towards Duncan, which does not sit well with Sky, as she also has feelings for him, but can't admit it. In The Wild Bunch of Losers, Duncan is still unaware of Samey and Sky's attraction towards him, with the both of them competing for attention from Duncan, but he hardly pays attention. However, this does not stop Duncan from forming a close bond with the two females. In the following episode, Duncan seems to not care much about the first challenge, as Sky was dominating the challenge, ultimately winning the first challenge. Throughout the first challenge, Samey is seen talking to Duncan most of the time, annoying Sky. Sky ends up teaming up with Duncan for the second challenge, where the two of them find the snake and its venom, and takes it back to Chris, where they win the challenge, and are save from elimination for the third time in a row. Duncan merges in the next episode with the rest of the cast. Happy to finally have merged, Duncan is set on taking out Noah, as his team still has the numbers advantage over the Poisonous Pythons. Courtney and Tyler return to judge the contestants in the challenge, where they must preform a skit with another contestant. Duncan ends up being paired with Samey and Sky. Tyler tries to apologize to Duncan again for voting him in episode 1 and 4, and Duncan uses this to persuade Tyler into giving his skit a high mark, to which Tyler carries out. The two's conflict resolve, and after a horrible performance, Dakota and Noah have lost the challenge. This causes the contestants to vote them both off, as their alliance is to dangerous. In the boys cabin, Scott is seen bullying Cody, which causes Duncan to be amused. This causes them to form a close bond, which ultimately leads the three of them forming an all guys alliance. During the challenge because Duncan's talent is illegal, he is unable to preform it and has not shot at winning immunity. When Heather reads Sky's diary infront of everyone, she reveals Sky's secret feelings for him, which causes everyone to be mad at Heather. After Duncan cheers up Sky, the two of them share their first kiss, angering Samey. The cast vote off Heather at the elimination ceremony. With the guys being outnumbered by the girls, Scott and Duncan come up with the plan to drive a wedge in the girls, to allow their votes to count. During the challenge, Duncan is paired with Cody, where they continue to pass the first round of the challenge. Because of Scott's early outing, he begins to drive a wedge between the girls, throwing a rock at Sky, and blaming Samey. Although, Sky is Duncan's new girlfriend, Duncan likes the plan. Cody and Duncan end up coming in last in the second round, where they have not shot at winning immunity. But after Samey wins, she shares the immunity with Duncan. Duncan and Scott had trouble deciding which girl to eliminate, with Duncan voting off Sugar, and Scott voting off Sky. However, it is revealed that Scott had been eliminated, which caused Duncan to be worried about his safety in the game. However, Sky quits for Scott in a ploy to regain her friendship with Scott. Cody begins to get mad at the way Duncan and Scott treats him in Yodelayhee...Who?, where Scott informs them that they do need to stop arguing as they need to keep their alliance strong if they want to make it to the end. At the challenge, Duncan ends up coming in third, with Sugar coming in last, auto-matically eliminating her from the competition. When it is time to vote, Duncan is persuaded by Scott to vote off Samey. When it is revealed that it is a 3-3 tie between Samey and Scott, Duncan is seen rooting for Scott as he is a part of his alliance, and is seen quite happy when he wins the tiebreaker challenge. Eliminating Samey. The alliance of Cody, Duncan and Scott stay strong, as when both Duncan and Scott win immunity and the reward of eliminating any person they desire, the both keep Cody, and eliminate Katie instead, being a huge challenge threat. Duncan is seen by the eliminated contestants in Aftermath: The Unlimited, as the most deserving contestant left to win the season. Because of this, Duncan is spared from elimination from Sky, and rather Cody is eliminated, leaving the show with the final three, Duncan, Lindsay and Scott. At the challenge during Three Enemigos, the remaining final three are paired up with a past eliminated contestant, with Duncan being paired up with Sky, Lindsay being paired up with Tyler, and Scott being paired up with Sugar. However, Chris twists up the challenge, and changes the helpers, where Duncan ends up being paired with Tyler instead. Duncan is seen worried about seeing Tyler again, but he can at least say that they are friends again. Tyler ends up singehandedly winning the final three challenge for Duncan, scoring Duncan a spot in the final two. This causes Duncan to apologize to Tyler about the way he had treated him during the beginning of the season, and ends up thanking Tyler for the help to get to the finale. In the finale, Lindsay and Scott have to compete in a tiebreaker to see which contestant will compete against Duncan in the final challenge for a million dollars. Duncan prefers Scott to win because of their alliance throughout the season, and is seen happy when he wins against Lindsay. Because of contestants dislike for Scott, the majority of past eliminated contestants root for Duncan to win the challenge over Scott. This causes Duncan to win the final challenge in a score of 5-3, where Sky is seen kissing him and screaming out that the both of them are millionaires. Total Drama Around the World Although Duncan is not a contestant on this season, he along with Leshawna cameo in Indian Dance as judges along with Chef Hatchet. He ends up giving the Outstanding Olympians an 8 out 10, being entertained by their dance, as it had Alejandro falling during the performance. He later scores the Destroying Dragons a 5 out of 10, saying that he couldn't care less about their performance, and gave the Underdog Unicorns a 2 out of 10, calling their performance lame. Duncan is also mentioned by Sky in The Big Apple, as Alejandro began to flirt with her during the challenge, Sky reminds him that she has boyfriend. She later goes on to state in the confessional that she finds Alejandro attractive, but that she is with Duncan and is not interested. In Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions, Blaineley asks Sky in an interview to talk about Duncan. Tyler goes on to say that Duncan and Sky are perfect for each other and that he misses him after they solved their conflict from Total Drama Wild West. It is revealed by Josh, that Duncan had joined with Dawn to protect toxic animals. This shocked both Sky and Tyler. Duncan along with every other contestant that has competed on Total Drama arrive at the airport, where Chris is about to announce which contestants will be returning for another season. When Duncan and Sky reunite, the two share a kiss, which stirs up Samey's anger at the two of them from last season. Duncan is one of twenty-four contestants to be chosen to return for another season, but is sad that Sky is unable to join him. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Duncan arrives to island, upset that Sky couldn't compete in the season. He is then placed on the Mutant Laser Squirrels where he greets Scott and Scott greets him back. At the challenge, Tyler pushes Noah off the cliff, and called him a loser, which made Scott and Duncan laugh, and Scott saying that that was a good move. When Scott is too scared to jump into the water, he impulsively jumps into Duncan's arms, slightly irritating him. Scott apologizes for this nervously, but Duncan, not wanting to lose, throws Scott down the cliff violently, yelling that he needs to stop being a baby. After his team loses, and when Scott tells the other members that Beardo has to go, he agrees. At the elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. In the following episode, Duncan and Samey team up during the challenge. However because of Samey's attraction towards Duncan in Total Drama Wild West, and because Duncan has a girlfriend, the two have many awkward conversations together. When Duncan and Samey hug each other, Tyler looks at them in shock, and asks what Duncan is doing, and tells him that he already has a girlfriend, Sky. He then asks Duncan if he remembers Sky at all. Duncan then looks nervously at Tyler, saying that it was just a friend hug, grabbing him by the collar. Duncan along with the rest of the team vote off Cody at the elimination ceremony. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains